100 Years
by Mila B
Summary: Quando você tem apenas cem anos para viver...


**Autora: **Schaala

**Título: ****100 Years**

**Par:** Harry/Draco

**Classificação:** M

**Aviso:** Fanfic inspirada na música _100 Years _do _Five For Fighting_. Adoraria se a colocassem para ouvir enquanto leem.

**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

Começou quando nós tínhamos apenas quinze anos. Foi algo inesperado para ambas as partes, pois, até aquele momento, nós supostamente éramos inimigos mortais. Pode parecer uma expressão forte, dita agora, na minha idade, mas para dois garotos recém descobrindo a vida, não passava de uma rixa boba surgida de situações infantis e antipatia moldada por preconceitos.

Não não nos conhecíamos o suficiente para algo tão intenso. Apenas fingíamos que nos odiávamos. Eu fingia bem, naquela época, cheio de vitalidade, cheio de palavras ferinas na ponta da língua. Esbanjava meu lado esnobe, arrogante e irritante.

A verdade é que eu adorava a expressão furiosa dele, e o modo como ele avançava para cima de mim, pronto para socar-me. E odiava quando os amigos dele, e meus, intercediam, e evitavam que as brigas acontecessem no meio do corredor do colégio.

Seríamos expulsos, mas eu não me importava realmente. As sensações eram boas demais para que eu apenas as deixasse ir, então eu soltava minha risada sarcástica e debochada, falava mais algum desaforo, apenas para vê-lo ainda mais vermelho de raiva, e saía de perto, às vezes até mesmo acovardado com toda aquela fúria vibrante dele.

E faz tanto tempo agora. _Tanto tempo_.

Acho que é nesses momentos em que percebemos o quanto um sentimento é forte; capaz de atravessar os anos e manter-se inalterado, como se eu pudesse fechar os olhos agora e voltar aos meus quinze anos, estando frente a frente com aqueles olhos esmeralda novamente.

Estou mesmo fechando os olhos.

Eu posso vê-lo de novo: o rosto afogueado, a respiração arfante enquanto tenta se controlar, o corpo cheio de vitalidade de um garoto, pronto para explodir e se transformar no corpo de um homem.

Mas eu estou apenas sonhando agora, e imaginando onde você estará. Se ainda estará vivo, se também pensa em mim em momentos como esse.

* * *

_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

"Não se atreva a falar mal de Ginny de novo, Malfoy." Harry avançou na direção de Draco, que sorria torto com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Curiosos paravam em torno deles na expectativa de uma briga para animar o marasmo do colégio no horário do almoço. O amigo de Harry, Ron Weasley, tentava chegar até o centro do círculo onde eles estavam, para impedir Harry de partir para cima de Malfoy.

"Defendeu a sua namoradinha pobretona de novo, Potter? Eu falo o que eu quiser para ela. Agora saia da minha frente, estou sem paciência para o seus ataques de heroísmo hoje." Falou Draco com a voz arrastada, os olhos cinzentos brilhando de diversão ao ver o quanto suas palavras afetavam o queridinho do colégio.

"Olha aqui, Malfoy." Harry avançou, pronto para falar algum desaforo e então socar o rosto aristocrático e fino de Malfoy, mas foi parado por Ron, que o segurava pelas costas.

"Ele não vale a pena, cara."

Draco soltou a risada mais irritante de seu repertório.

"Estou chocado, Weasley. Você agindo com bom-senso. Um verdadeiro escudeiro." Soltou, sorrindo de lado e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ron soltou Harry e foi para cima de Malfoy, que levou um soco em cheio no rosto. O loiro levou as mãos ao nariz para evitar o sangue de se espalhar pelo chão.

* * *

Depois dos quinze anos, receio dizer que as coisas apenas melhoraram, até chegarem a seu ápice. E então tudo começou a desmoronar. Não sei ao certo dizer em qual momento me percebi apaixonado por Potter. E até hoje não entendo como ele foi capaz de se apaixonar por mim.

Talvez o amor esteja mesmo muito próximo ao ódio, numa constante brincadeira de cabo de guerra. Em alguns momentos, o ódio é mais forte, em outros, o amor. O amor foi mais forte em mim no dia em que Potter precisou ir à Mansão, depois de sermos obrigados por um de nossos professores a fazer um trabalho juntos. Até hoje tenho certeza que esse professor esperava que matássemos um ao outro antes que conseguíssemos entrar em um acordo, e assim ele se veria livre das incessantes brigas entre nós dois em meio a suas aulas.

Não foi de uma hora para outra que nos vimos presos em um relacionamento conturbado. Mas foi de uma hora para outra que eu vi esse relacionamento acabar.

_

* * *

_

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_He feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

"Por que você não pode fazer isso?" Perguntou Harry, em pé no meio da sala, olhando para Draco, sentado no sofá, sem demonstrar qualquer interesse pelo assunto.

"De novo isso." Resmungou o loiro, revirando os olhos.

"Sim! De novo! Por que depois de sete anos juntos você continua o mesmo. Com medo de tudo! Da reação dos outros, da reação dos seus pais, de si próprio! Estou cansado disso. Dessa relação doentia, sem futuro!"

Draco levantou-se do sofá e caminhou a passos rápidos até Harry, agarrando-o pela gola e beijando-o quase como se tentasse machucá-lo. Harry puxou-o mais também, e os dois começaram a caminhar pela sala, batendo em móveis, derrubando quase tudo pelo caminho.

Draco precisava que Harry calasse a boca, e Harry precisava que Draco demonstrasse o que sentia. Mas tudo que ele sabia fazer era agarrá-lo quando eles se encontravam, e fugir o resto do tempo.

Era isso que aquele relacionamento era. Uma fuga.

Só que Harry estava farto de fugir. Afastou Malfoy, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Se é só isso que você procura, pode encontrar com qualquer um. Quando decidir se aceitar. Quando decidir que não quer mais ser um covarde, me procure."

As palavras machucaram. E Draco deixou que Harry saísse do apartamento.

* * *

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

Às vezes eu quero voltar aos meus quinze anos, e tentar de novo, fazer a coisa certa. Mas eu já não posso mais, e não posso continuar pensando assim. Olho para o meu filho agora. Astoria está me chamando para jantar.

Eu me sento, logo depois de dar um leve beijo nos lábios delicados dela. Pergunto para o meu filho como foi seu dia na escola, e ele responde animado que entrou para o time de basquete. Sorrio, lembrando-me de que Harry também jogava basquete, mas afasto o pensamento, e me concentro no meu jantar.

Potter não esperou até que eu estivesse preparado para** me **aceitar, como ele costumava dizer. Eu nunca fui muito bom em enfrentar o mundo. Talvez desafiá-lo e sair, antes de enfrentar as conseqüências.

Quando eu estava pronto, Potter já seguira em frente.

Eu demorei demais.

* * *

_I'm 33 for a moment_

_Still the man, but you see I'm a they_

_A kid on the way_

_A family on my mind_

Malfoy parou em frente à casa que descobrira ser a de Harry. Há anos não o via, não recebia notícias. Desde a noite em que ele o deixara plantado no meio da sala. Fugiu, como sempre fazia, refugiando-se em outro país durante todo aquele tempo.

Sentia o coração explodindo de ansiedade ao bater à porta, torcendo para que Harry estivesse disposto a perdoá-lo. Ele poderia, enfim, gritar para o mundo inteiro que amava Harry Potter, e sempre amaria. Independente da distância e do tempo.

Quando a porta se abriu, uma mulher ruiva, com uma barriga proeminente apareceu. Ela demorou alguns segundos até reconhecê-lo e, quando o fez, franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Malfoy?" Perguntou, abrindo mais a porta. "O quê...?" Ela estava confusa.

"Weasley...? Você... Harry está?" Perguntou, a voz falhando ao observar a barriga da mulher. Estava grávida, sem dúvidas.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e chamou pelo marido. Harry apareceu em seguida, com uma criança de quatro anos nos braços. Draco entendeu naquele momento. Potter seguira em frente, tinha uma mulher, um filho, uma família.

Ele? Já não tinha mais nada.

Harry arregalou os olhos e colocou a criança nos braços de Ginny.

"Eu preciso falar com Malfoy. Espere-me lá dentro." Ele pediu, saindo da casa e fechando a porta a suas costas.

Draco já estava dando meio volta. Sentia-se tonto, perdido, rasgado. Harry segurou-o.

"O que você veio fazer aqui, Draco?" Ele perguntou, e também havia dor e mágoa naquelas palavras.

"Eu vim fazer o que você me pediu." Falou, para logo em seguida soltar uma risada seca e sem humor. Sentia cada ínfima célula do corpo gritando de dor e desespero.

"Depois de dez anos? Dez anos sem dar qualquer notícia. O que você esperava? Que eu ainda estivesse sentado, esperando por alguém que nunca demonstrou nada além de..."

"Além de quê, Potter? Você acha que eu estava com você por brincadeira antes? Que não era real?" Exasperou-se Draco, segurando a ânsia e o enjôo que começava a sentir. Os olhos esmeralda de Harry brilhavam mais que o normal, e ele parecia tão machucado quanto Draco.

"Um pouco tarde para dizer isso, não acha?"

Draco olhou para o homem. Era tarde. Ele sabia.

"Volte para sua família, Potter."

* * *

_I'm 45 for a moment_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

Olho meu filho se graduando. Orador da turma, ao lado de outro garoto. Olhar para aqueles dois no palanque faz com que a minha garganta se contraia. Scorpius é uma cópia minha, e Albus, uma cópia de Potter. E dói vê-los lado a lado, sorrindo, pois eu quase posso imaginar outras duas pessoas no lugar deles.

Uma lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto, uma mistura salgada de felicidade pelo meu filho, e tristeza e pena de mim mesmo, que não fui capaz de agir como um homem de verdade quando tive a chance.

Posso ver Potter sentado mais a frente, tão emocionado quanto eu. Só me pergunto se pelas mesmas razões.

Eles jogam os chapéus pretos para o alto, e Scorpius desce para abraçar a mim e à Astoria. Vejo Albus abraçando os pais e os irmãos. Meu olhar encontra-se com o de Potter, novamente, depois de tanto tempo, e milhares de lembranças me afogam e sufocam, e eu preciso sair do meio daquela multidão antes que eu grite alto por algo que não posso ter.

"Você está bem?" Ele me pergunta, um pouco atrás, enquanto estou debruçado, de cabeça baixa, sobre o balcão da pia do banheiro.

"Pensei que não se importava mais." Solto, num tom um pouco amargo, levantando o rosto e o fitando através do espelho.

"Nunca deixei de me importar." Ele diz, naquele tom que faz meu coração acelerar e minha respiração falhar, como se eu ainda tivesse apenas quinze anos.

"Por favor, não faça isso." Eu digo, já não conseguindo agüentar a presença dele, tão perto, tão distante. Prefiro acreditar que não existe mais nada entre nós. Prefiro enganar a mim mesmo novamente, porque apenas assim posso seguir com essa farsa.

Ele fica em silêncio. Não há mais palavras entre nós.

* * *

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy, Time to lose yourself_

_Within a morning star_

_15 I'm all right with you_

_15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

"Vem, por aqui." Harry puxava o braço de Draco pelo pulso, arrastando-o pelos corredores do colégio durante o intervalo, quando todos estavam do lado de fora.

"Aqui." Draco puxou-o para uma sala de aula vazia àquele dia devido a um passeio de campo. Fechou a porta e empurrou Harry contra ela, grudando-o para um beijo logo em seguida.

Harry corria as mãos pelas costas largas do loiro, enquanto aprofundavam o beijo. As línguas se explorando, tomadas pelo desejo e pelo senso do perigo proibido. Draco desceu as mãos quase trêmulas para o zíper da calça jeans do garoto, sentindo arrepios quando Harry passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, mordendo e lambendo-o quase com desespero.

Harry gemeu e ofegou quando Draco tocou-o sem muita cerimônia, até mesmo um pouco desajeitado, e tratou de abrir a calça dele também, para retribuir o favor. Ouviu com satisfação os mesmos sons saindo dos lábios de Draco e beijou-o novamente.

Ambos ofegavam enquanto se masturbavam mutuamente, quase ansiosos demais para chegar ao máximo das próprias satisfações. Os grunhidos aumentavam em meio ao beijo quase agressivo, enquanto eles esqueciam-se que estavam dentro de uma sala e que qualquer um poderia entrar nela naquele exato instante.

Com um último gemido, os dois relaxaram, ofegantes, ao mesmo tempo em que o sinal tocava, anunciando o fim do intervalo.

"Nós nunca estivemos aqui." Disse Draco, recompondo-se com certa dificuldade.

"Você é apenas Malfoy, esnobe e irritante." Concordou Harry.

* * *

_Half time goes by_

_Suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye_

Demorou até que eu tivesse a chance de ver Potter novamente. Posso dizer que já éramos quase dois velhos sábios na oportunidade. Foi um grande acaso encontrá-lo no mesmo hotel em que eu e Astoria nos hospedamos para passar o ano novo.

Meu filho, e os filhos de Harry já estavam crescidos, e passavam o ano novo com suas próprias e há pouco tempo formadas famílias. Encontramo-nos na recepção do hotel, por acaso. Apenas uma troca tímica e desconfortável de cumprimentos antes que cada um seguisse para lados opostos.

_67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high_

_We're moving on..._

Eu estava sentado na beira de um grande paredão de rocha que se projetava para dentro do mar, sentindo a brisa bater calma em meu rosto, em sincronia com as ondas se quebrando com as pedras lá embaixo quando ele se sentou ao meu lado.

Não sei como ele me encontrou, ou porque estava ali, mas permaneci em silêncio.

"Quem diria que, depois de tudo, estaríamos aqui, desse jeito, lado a lado." Ele falou, depois de algum tempo. Eu ri, balançando a cabeça.

"Se eu não te conhecesse tão bem, diria que você planejou tudo, Potter."

Foi a vez de ele rir, dando um ar jovial ao seu rosto maduro, que já lutava contra a idade, assim como o meu.

"Quem me dera ter pensado em algo assim antes." Ele falou, e seu tom era triste.

Eu quase conseguia imaginar dois garotos de quinze anos sentados naquela pedra, olhando a imensidão do mar e fazendo planos para o futuro.

* * *

_I'm 99 for a moment_

_Dying for just another moment_

_And I'm just dreaming_

_Counting the ways to where you are_

Deitado agora nessa cama, permitindo que as imagens passem rápidas por meus olhos, eu me permito acreditar que houve várias chances para nós, mas que nenhum de nós dois acreditou nelas. Nenhum dos dois teve coragem o suficiente para largar o conforto e a estabilidade do lar e lutar.

Pensar assim machuca por um lado, pois mostra nossa covardia. Covardia que começou comigo, agindo da maneira mais estúpida possível para um jovem de seus quinze aos vinte e dois anos. Potter sempre foi corajoso, mas nunca a ponto de magoar quem amava, e ele amava Ginny, assim como eu amo Astoria. Não posso mensurar o amor. Não é mensurável. Mas posso dizer com certeza que o que sentíamos era intenso e inexplicável.

Por outro lado, acreditar que tínhamos uma chance leva-me a crer que, enquanto fecho os olhos, entregando-me enfim, talvez, do outro lado, essa segunda chance possa se concretizar.

* * *

_15 there's still time for you_

_22 I feel her too_

_33 you're on your way_

_Every day's a new day..._

"Harry?" Chamou Draco, abraçado ao garoto; os dois estendidos sobre a grama, em uma parte escondida do grande e arborizado parque da cidade.

"Hum?" Perguntou Harry, preguiçoso e sonolento, aconchegando-se melhor ao loiro.

Eles poderiam brigar com grande freqüência e ainda discordar de várias coisas, mas não havia sensação melhor do que estar nos braços um do outro, sem troca de palavras, apenas gestos.

"Você acha que isso pode dar certo?" Perguntou Draco, e havia certo temor no tom, enquanto ele apertava mais o abraço.

"Acho." Harry disse, simplesmente, com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Draco, o que permitiu-lhe ouvir as batidas do coração do loiro acelerarem.

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to choose_

_Hey 15, there's never a wish better than this_

_When you only got 100 years to live_

_

* * *

_

**Nota da autora:** Hum, admito que essa história me emocionou enquanto eu escrevia. Será que merece reviews?

Comentem :)


End file.
